brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Garnett
Private Michael Jeff Garnett was a soldier in Baker's 3rd Squad Fire team. Biography Early Life Michael Garnett was born in Kentucky to Caroline Garnett and jokes to everyone that he's the 'boy from nowhere'. Garnett was a dock worker on the Ohio River before enlisting in the Army. Garnett developed a strong friendship with Larry Allen in their first week of boot camp, and they always have been close friends ever since. Road to Hill 30 Garnett is first seen in the morning of D-Day with Allen. The two always appear together during the rest of the game. They have a sly and sarcastic remark for every situation and seem to pride themselves on that fact. Garnett is under your control for the majority of the game and he plays a leading role. Earned in Blood Garnett is first seen during the "Three Patrol Action" where he and Allen join Hartsock's squad. In the "Hell's Corner" mission he is seen separated from Allen for the first and only time. The last time you see him is at the chateau level. Death In the mission "Buying the Farm" in Road to Hill 30 Private Garnett, accompanied by Private Allen, and Pfc. Leggett attempt to flank the farmhouse by using a Pincer Move. While around the back the three were ambushed and Allen and Garnett were killed while Leggett survived. Hell's Highway features the secret story of what happened. Garnett is featured in Hell's Highway quite frequently. It is revealed that Garnett was sniped while holding the 'death pistol' after a verbal and physical fight between Allen and Leggett attracted the attention of three German soldiers. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 * Rendezvous with Destiny * Ambush at Exit 4 * Objective XYZ * Foucarville Blockade * Rommel's Asparagus * Action at Vierville * Dead Man's Corner * The Crack of Dawn * The Fall of St Come * Buying the Farm (KIA) * Alternate Route (mentioned) * Tom and Jerry (mentioned in Introduction) Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Three Patrol Action * Hell's Corners * Chateau Colombieres Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway * The Story So Far * Those We Lost (Flashback, KIA, Hallucination) Gallery Pvt.Garnett.png Garnett RtH30 Manual.png|Garnett in Road to Hill 30 Manual Allen & Garnett.jpg Garnett.jpg Bia 2015-10-16 20-58-10-801.jpg|Garnett along with a paratrooper, as they advance past Dead Man's Corner. Trivia *During the battle at Objective XYZ Allen and Garnett operate an M9 Bazooka. *Even after the mis-drop they still managed to stay together. *Both Allen and Garnett were killed in the mission "Buying the Farm". *Allen and Garnett both enlisted after finishing High School. *Both Allen and Garnett are constantly annoying Sgt. "Mac" Hassay. *Both Allen and Garnett are constantly making jokes. *Leggett, Allen and Garnett had a fight over who was stronger, Superman or Batman, which started their rivalry with Kevin. *In the mission Hell's Corner Garnett is for once seen without Allen. *He wears his helmet at an angle. *In the Earned in Blood manual he is incorrectly named 'Jeff Garnett'. *When the fate of Garnett and Allen is revealed, Leggett says to Allen that everyone hates Allen, and Leggett says that Garnett is among them. ru:Майкл_Гарнетт Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:3rd Squad Fire Team Category:Road to Hill 30 Characters Category:Earned in Blood Characters